


淑女

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Summary: 番外小剧场说起来，姚琛送给疯帽子的圣诞礼物到底是什么呢？因为派发礼物和做爱耗光了小驯鹿的体力，睡着的他看起来不能回答我们的问题了。哦，疯帽子老师还没睡，他似乎发现枕头底下的东西了。一个小小的天鹅绒面的盒子从礼物袋里掉了出来，疯帽子没有打开，就把盒子又收起来了。他想起半个多月前的一个晚上，爱丽丝趁着他睡觉时偷偷用皮尺量他无名指的尺寸，他当然没有睡着，不过也不打算睁眼打断爱丽丝的工作。真好懂啊。疯帽子笑了，他也准备了一个差不多的盒子，放在了送给爱丽丝的新帽子里，他想爱丽丝也会很喜欢他的礼物。把礼物袋又放回了枕头底下，疯帽子躺下去搂着姚琛闭上了眼睛。他打算明早再当着爱丽丝的面拆礼物，应该没有很坏心眼吧。





	1. 序

女式连衣裙真是令人腻烦。

姚琛扯扯身上的蓝色裙子。他的嫌弃表现得太过明显，因此立刻就被身旁的姐姐低声提醒。

“要注意仪态。”

好，好，注意仪态。姚琛撇撇嘴，重新坐得端正，尽管他已经要被这身女士装扮烦死了，尤其是用来勾勒腰线的紧绷绷的内衣，和缀着蕾丝花边的女士衬裤。

该死的蕾丝，磨得他大腿根都痒了，束腰内衣也勒得他喘不上来气，这不禁让他怀疑，女人的衣服是穿来折磨自己的吗？

姚琛望着场地中各自忙着工作的人，沉下肩叹了口气。他明天就成年了，眼下家族里的人正在为他的成人礼和继承仪式做准备。

他们家族有着一个不外传的传统——每隔三代，家族里诞生的第二个孩子就要继承“爱丽丝”的头衔，获得和梦之王国沟通的能力。

不管孩子是男是女，只要轮到个，以后就要以“爱丽丝”的身份活着，当然要穿女装，行为举止也要符合淑女的气质。

作为和梦之王国沟通的重要人物，姚琛的身份不可谓不尊贵，可是他自己却认为这个传统十分可笑。且不说这个梦之王国是否存在，单说这个传承许久的规矩，就已经足够荒诞了。

真是令人笑掉大牙。

姚琛用手指绕着自己的长发，在心里将家族的传统又骂了一遍。从小到大他一直以非常中性的方式被养大，不管他喜不喜欢，只因为他是“爱丽丝”，他就理所当然地应该留长头发，学习姐姐们才需要学习的淑女礼仪。

姚琛不屑地轻哼一声，以前他不能反抗，但现在可不一样了。他已经准备好了，今夜就要逃走，逃离这个愚蠢的家族。他要逃去谁也找不到地方，从此以后，自由自在地生活。

还有这头长发也是，姚琛眯起眼睛，他今晚要将头发割断，撒在房门口，向他顽固的家人们宣告自己叛逆的决心。

成人式的彩排枯燥又冗长，姚琛百无聊赖地端坐在椅子上，抠着手指四处乱瞧着。反正现在姐姐没有在看着他，他就算走会儿神又怎么样呢？

突然，一只兔子从附近的灌木丛蹿过，姚琛不禁眨眨眼，以为自己看错了。穿着红色小马甲站立着跑的兔子，可能存在吗？

姚琛几乎以为自己正在白日发梦，可是下一刻，那只不同寻常的兔子又从刚才消失的地方里蹿了出来，一边盯着手里的怀表，一边跑进了另一丛灌木。

“惨了，我要迟到了！还走错了路！”

真的存在！而且还拿着怀表，还会说话！

姚琛嚯地站起来，兴致勃勃地就追了上去，全然不顾周围人阻拦他的声音。

多神奇的事啊，尤其是在这种无聊到蜘蛛都要结网的时刻，有这样一只雪白的小精灵来拯救他，他怎么能不跟去看看呢！

姚琛提着裙子跟在兔子的后面奔跑，明明只有两足着地的小生物跑得并不快，姚琛却也追不上它，只能被拉开一小段距离坠在它身后。

该死的连衣裙！该死的女式皮鞋！

无法跑出平时速度的事实，令姚琛愤懑地咒骂，但他很快就又庆幸自己没有追得那么紧。

可怜的小兔子，因为避闪不及，竟然直接撞上了拐弯后突然出现的矮树，还顺势掉进了树下的洞里。

如果追得太紧的话，他恐怕也要跟着一起撞上去了，但现在只有小兔子撞晕了，反倒方便自己抓到它。

姚琛勾起嘴角，慢慢踱去树下，他本以为他可以一伸手就将马甲小兔从洞里抓上来，谁知，等他凑近去看，却发现那个兔子洞不是一般的深，还黑黢黢的，他站在洞外，根本一眼望不到底。

这不行！他怎么能让这么神奇的事物从他眼前溜走！更何况回去的话，只有无聊到能杀死他的严肃仪式在等着他，他为什么不继续追下去呢？

想到这，姚琛不再犹豫，立刻调转身子，小心地从脚开始探进兔子洞里。为了不要踩到撞晕了的兔子，他下落的动作不算快，可是，直到胸部以下都进到了洞里，姚琛都还没有踏到地面。

兔子洞可以挖到这么深的吗？

姚琛困惑地歪头，开始思考再往下的话，不方便使力的双手应该如何保持平衡，但就在他调整姿势的那一刻，他忽然手上一滑，整个人直接掉了下去。

“啊——”

姚琛的叫声散在无边的黑暗中，他不断坠落，四周都抓踩不到任何东西。

这是什么地方！这一定不是兔子洞！

他后知后觉地惊慌起来，但这根本改变不了他一直掉落下去的现状，只能徒劳地让他更加惊恐地叫起来。

不知下落了多久，四周的黑暗总算被微弱的光照亮。姚琛渐渐地能看到自己向上飘起的长发和裙摆，然而光越来越亮了，甚至有些刺眼，就像他正直面着巨大的吊灯，这让他不得不抬手遮住了眼睛。

一小会儿后，他“砰”的一声摔在一张长桌上，虽然下坠了这么长时间，他却没有觉得很疼，仿佛他只是从很近很近的地方掉了下来。

而且他的身下好像垫了很多软物。姚琛坐起身向后看看，发现刚才后背躺着的地方，歪着好几顶被他压坏的帽子。

哎呀，闯祸了。

姚琛环视一圈，注意到这里应该是工作间一类的地方，屋子的主人则应该是个帽匠。因为屋子的墙面上贴了很多帽子的设计图纸，长桌旁还放着一个精致的工具箱，而他压坏的这些，应该正是这个帽匠的作品。

“你都做了什么。”

满含愠怒的声音令姚琛感到不妙，他抬头望向不远处被推开的门，那里正站着一个戴着高顶帽子的男人。男人过长的刘海让姚琛无法看清他的神情，可他周身阴沉的气质让姚琛知道，这肯定是场无法轻易化解的矛盾。

他想从长桌上翻身下来，再正式道歉，不料那个男人直接快速走了过来，一把压住了他的肩膀。

“不要继续捣乱了，你这个疯女人。”

“疯女人？！”

姚琛抬高了声调，且不说他本质上是个男人，不过是因为一些帽子而已，他为什么要被这样责骂？

他气愤地想甩掉男人的钳制，不料男人的力气出乎意料的大，他根本撼动不了分毫。

“放开我！”

“弄坏了我的作品，就想逃跑吗？怎么会有如此不懂礼貌的人。”

姚琛根本想不通这个男人在说些什么，他哪里要逃走，又哪里不懂礼貌了？明明是这个男人先不由分说就骂他。

姚琛很想和这个男人争辩几句，可是男人接下来的动作直接就让他愣住了——男人竟然一把掀开了他的裙子，把他的衬裤拽了下来。

“你干什么？！”

超出预料的事态发展令姚琛不知所措，他慌张地想要拉回自己的衬裤，可是男人已经先他一步把衬裤彻底扯掉，一甩手扔在了地上。

私密部位毫无遮挡地暴露在男人的眼前，姚琛涨红了脸，伸手去挡他光溜溜的下体，不料男人一使力把他的腿推到两边，让姚琛的性器更直观地露了出来。

“哼，这届爱丽丝居然这么不懂礼仪，真是越来越差劲了。”

姚琛正沉浸在下体被看光的羞耻中，忽然出现的熟悉关键词令他猛地抬起了头。这个家伙为什么会知道他们家族的传统？

“不能放任你这样随意生长下去，我疯帽子作为爱丽丝的导师，一定会将你培养成举止得体的淑女——否则冒冒失失地就要去面见女王，像什么样子。”

姚琛简直要搞不懂这个“疯帽子”到底在说些什么了，他一时之间不太能消化这些乱七八糟的信息，自然也就接不上疯帽子的话。

但疯帽子似乎并没有想等他消化掉，也并不想听他的回应，就像他的名字一样，他只是一个不讲理的疯子。

不知道从哪里飞出来的剪刀“咔嚓咔嚓”剪开了姚琛胸前的裙子，还没等他反应过来，蓝色裙子腰以上的部分就被剪成了两半，露出他穿着束腰内衣的上半身。

“身材倒是不错，只可惜腰臀比还是不行。”

露在外面的屁股被响亮地拍了一下，姚琛通红着脸，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

这个可恶的疯帽子竟然打了他的屁股？！还随意评价他的身材？！

姚琛很想激烈反驳疯帽子的言行同样很失礼，可是对方过长的刘海因为他的挣扎摇晃了一下，隐藏在下面的黑沉眼眸露了出来，突然就吞掉了姚琛的舌头，令他浑身僵硬不敢再乱动。

那种闪烁着疯狂的眼神，太可怕了……

姚琛情不自禁抖了一下，他忽然清醒地意识到，面前的人真的是个疯子，而自己只是砧板上的鱼肉，无论说什么，都无法改变疯子的想法，无法改变他要被疯帽子“教导”的命运。

“懂得察言观色，还不算太坏。”

疯帽子勾起弯弯的嘴角，那里的弧度让姚琛短暂地想起姐姐养的布偶猫，可那只温顺粘人的生物，和眼前干着令人费解的事的男人，根本没有半点相似之处。

“既然你多少学过一些礼仪，那我也能省事一点。”

“今天，作为给你上课的第一天，就教给你……”

疯帽子摘下头上的高顶毡帽，手腕优雅地摆动，帽子就在空中滑过一道流畅的弧线，稳稳地落在了不远处的衣帽架上。他手掌一翻，指间出现了一把银色的小刮刀，被他戴着黑色手套的手捏住，显得格外的闪亮。

“如何像淑女一样礼貌地说话吧，爱丽丝。”


	2. 第一课 01

小刮刀即将挨上下体的时候，姚琛的双手也被一段布料捆住了，那本来应该是在女式帽子上编出花做点缀的丝绸，现下却变成了限制自己行动的绳索。

其实就算不捆住他，姚琛也不敢轻举妄动。用来去除布料毛刺的小刮刀过于锋利，在这么近的位置对着自己的性器比划来比划去，任谁都不可能有胆子乱动的。

姚琛搞不懂事情为什么会发展到这个地步，明明他的小腿袜和皮鞋还好好地穿着，偏偏私密部位一丝不挂，被疯帽子压着大腿根盯着，还马上就要被他刮去阴毛。

“淑女私处的毛发要好好刮掉，第一次我会帮你，以后你自己要注意。”

这话听上去好似很正常，可发生在自己身上就十分的不正常。明明自己是男人，为什么要被这么对待，就因为他是“爱丽丝”，就应该接受这个疯子的所作所为吗？

可惜，姚琛就算再不平衡也没有用，他已经能感受到刮刀挨上肌肤带来的凉意了，为了不要伤到自己，他只能一动不动地僵坐着，并祈祷疯帽子千万不要失手划伤他。

“刷刷”的毛发断裂声从下半身响起，因为裙摆堆叠在小腹上，姚琛被遮挡了视线，并不能看到刮刀具体是怎样动作的，只能提心吊胆地感受刮刀一会儿抬起一会儿落下。

姚琛的脸上红一阵白一阵的，疯帽子盯着他下体的视线太过灼热，令他羞耻到很想就这么晕过去，但是刮刀冰凉的温度又总把他惊得发颤，意识清醒到不能再清醒。

好在，疯帽子作为帽匠，有一双很灵巧的手。他握着刮刀动作得很平稳，每次都恰到好处地在毛发割断后就停了下来，绝对不会刮红任何一片肌肤。

微卷的阴毛脱落后，细嫩光滑的皮肤很快就露了出来，姚琛又羞又怕地等着疯帽子收手，可是疯帽子却突然用刀背敲了敲他的性器，把他吓得差点跳起来。

“怎么硬成这个样子？”

疯帽子站起来压下姚琛的裙摆，让他自己去瞧那个不知廉耻的，已经硬起来，甚至顶端都在渗水的器官。

“怎么会这样……”

姚琛不可置信地睁大了眼，他刚刚明明就怕得要死，怎么可能会起了反应呢……

“嗯啊……”

姚琛惊喘着仰起头，疯帽子居然一把握住那个违背主人的意愿，兀自兴奋的器官揉弄了起来。他压低身体，迫近姚琛，黑得仿佛不透光的眼睛盯着姚琛的脸。

“只是被看着就发情了，你怎么能这么淫荡？”

姚琛羞耻地闭上眼垂下头，不敢面对疯帽子的质问。光是起了反应这件事已经足够令他震惊了，还要被疯帽子用这么夸张地语气嘲讽，姚琛简直羞到想死。

“还算有点羞耻心。”

或许是他羞愧的样子取悦了疯帽子，这个男人竟然发出了类似轻笑的哼声，手上揉弄的力道也大了一点。

皮质的手套直接接触柔嫩的器官，动作的力度还不算小，姚琛缩着腰一阵一阵地抽气，几乎要被莫名的触感刺激得流下泪来。

他脸颊绯红，长发在颤抖和喘息中垂下来，盖住了半张小脸。他半睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼，一对上焦，就撞进疯帽子审视的视线中。

“作为淑女还是完全不及格，看来你需要彻底的调教。”

姚琛委屈极了，可不等他抱怨疯帽子不可理喻的言行，他就看到不远处又有些奇怪的小物件飘了过来。像是察觉到了危险，姚琛忍不住缩起了身子，尽管他自己也知道，疯帽子根本不用费吹灰之力，就能再次打开他的身体。

“你会喜欢这些小东西的。”

疯帽子从浮空的小物件中挑出一根透明的玻璃棒，和一小瓶透明的液体。姚琛盯着那个形状奇怪的瓶子，脑中叫嚣着那一定不是什么好东西。

他警惕极了，可是就如他预料的一样，疯帽子轻而易举就分开了他的双腿，露出他已经被刮得干干净净，变得滑溜溜的下体，将那瓶液体对着硬挺的性器倒了下去。

“唔……”

微凉的液体令姚琛的大腿肌肉抽动了一下，他想质问疯帽子这到底是什么鬼东西，但就在他张开嘴时，一阵痒热突然从性器上蹿了上来，令他心头一跳，冲出口的就变成了一声婉转的呻吟。

姚琛难耐地扭动腰臀，他想他知道这东西是什么了，没想到疯帽子不光疯，还十分的下流。

只是这药生效的速度未免也太过诡异了。姚琛被燥热逼得喘息连连，忍不住向上挺动了一下性器，立刻就被疯帽子打了下大腿根。

“不要乱动。”

疯帽子对姚琛不规矩的动作不太满意，他好像突然失去了亲自动手的耐心，就如同他刚才突然兴起一样。他后退一步坐到了扶手椅上，让更多丝绸将姚琛的腿也束缚住，并操控着重新飘浮到空中的玻璃棒，靠近姚琛湿漉漉的性器。

“嘶……你在做什么！”

性器顶端突然传来一阵痛感，姚琛浑身一颤。他眼睁睁地盯着那个玻璃棒往自己的尿道里插了进去，异物插进不该被插入的地方的恐惧感，令他大声喊了出来。

而靠坐在扶手椅中的疯帽子却摇了摇头，不但没有回答他的问题，还很失望地批评了他。

“不，不对，爱丽丝。”他叹了口气，神经质地挥了挥手，“你不应该这么粗鲁地说话，你要学会控制音量。”

他好像一个真正的礼仪导师一样，很认真地指出了姚琛的问题，还因为他没有做到位，而决定惩罚他。

可姚琛只觉得他是个疯子，因为疼痛和惊恐，他哭泣着咒骂起来，把他所知的最难听的词句都倒了出来。可这并不能阻止疯帽子继续将玻璃棒插入他的尿道里，甚至无法激怒疯帽子，这令姚琛更加的沮丧且绝望。

他很快就像失水的花骨朵一样，蔫蔫地垂下了头，不再叫嚷，只会一抽一抽地发出啜泣声。

或许是看他哭泣的样子太过可怜，疯帽子又操纵着玻璃瓶将更多透明的药液倒在了姚琛的性器上，被疼痛压过的痒热感就迅速扳回一城，再次席卷了姚琛的感官。

“唔啊……”

微妙的快感抽打着姚琛的神经，他甜腻地呻吟着，红晕再次飘上了他的脸颊。他浑身肌肉都因为盖过了痛感的酸甜快感而松懈下来，这副安心的样子落在疯帽子的眼里，令他的嘴角勾起了一抹笑意。

“啊啊！”

插到底的玻璃棒好像捅到了什么糟糕的位置，姚琛甩着头尖叫，水汪汪的眼中写满了震惊。

“是时候进行下一小节了。”

上下交叠的双腿换了下位置，疯帽子勾勾手指，一个圆润的如鹅卵石一般的小物就飘了过来。

“知道这是什么吗，爱丽丝？”

他操纵着那个小东西在姚琛的眼前晃悠，成功将姚琛被快感击坠的意识唤了回来。

“什么……”

姚琛忍不住颤了一下，他从疯帽子玩味的声音中听出了一丝危险。刚才突如其来的快感已经让他害怕了，明明是一个他以为只能给他带来痛苦的小玻璃棒，都差点让他失了神，这令他对疯帽子拿出的每一样东西都充满了警惕。

“这个啊，是深闺中寂寞难耐的淑女们会使用的东西。”疯帽子轻声笑了起来，好像想起了什么有趣的事情，“现在这个东西要用在你身上了。”

“你开心吗，爱丽丝？”


	3. 第一课 02

怎么可能会开心啊！

姚琛很想对着疯帽子那张挂着愉悦笑容的脸大叫，可是近在眼前的小玩意儿突然猛烈震动了起来，把他吓了一跳，冲到嘴边的叫喊都吓了回去。

形状怪异的瓶子向下倾倒催情的液体，将震动不休的小物件浸润得彻底，液体在震动间被晃掉，在空中滑出垂坠的弧线，粘稠地滴落在姚琛的裙摆上。

小物件在灯下反射着奇异的光，和玻璃瓶一起慢慢向姚琛的下体靠近。温凉的液体倾倒在姚琛被迫分开的臀缝间，沾湿中间闭合的穴口。

“不……”

姚琛浑身一颤，对接下来可能会发生的事情感到害怕。他想逃走，至少也要合拢肢体保护被冒犯的器官，可是绑缚着他的丝绸牢牢固定着他的四肢，无可撼动，这使得他能做到的，也仅仅只剩下向后瑟缩腰肢，可就连这件事，也马上就被性器里插着的玻璃棒制止。

“啊……不要……”

他的弱势暴露无遗，嘴里的反抗也透着浓浓的无助。尿道最底端似乎有什么不得了的弱处，只要被玻璃棒顶到，就会炸开无解的甜蜜快感，姚琛的眼角都因此沁出泪水。

该死的玻璃棒在他的尿道里缓慢旋转，上下捅插，光滑的物件与细嫩的内侧肌肤相贴，仿佛也变得粗糙起来，尽管他的性器里因为灌入了太多催情剂，已经滚烫发情到除了快感外什么都感觉不到，但不该有东西进入的地方被插入摩擦，还是令姚琛的身心都别扭极了。

小玩具紧贴着穴口震颤，只要穴口微微张开，就有催情剂趁机流进去，很快就将肉穴的内部点燃，令穴口翕张的频率更快，形成恶性循环，吞入更多更多的下流液体。

姚琛喘息着，头上的蝴蝶结都跟着一颤一颤的。他的眉眼因情动软化，勾勒出略带失神的可爱表情，骨盆悄悄随着迸开的快感小幅度地前翻，小腹上的皮肤因此拉出柔韧的曲线。

不符合疯帽子美学的小巧屁股向后缩着，想要逃离缠人的快感，可是肉穴里火烧火燎的感觉没多久就改变了它的运动路径，开始向前送，无声地传达出肉体的欲望。

小玩具震得穴口抖缩个不停，里面发热的穴肉也跟着震颤，开始往外渗水。姚琛的嘴角呵出热气，秀气的眉毛皱起困扰的弧度，他被另类的快感折磨得难受，可在疯帽子看来，却多了另一层意思。

“还想要更多吗？”

“咿唔！”

贴着穴口的小玩具移动位置，猛地压住了柔软的会阴，那块细腻得像丝绒般的肌肤马上就被震得发红。姚琛反仰着头尖叫，眼泪突然就掉了下来。

“不要！拿开……拿开那个……”

他哭喘着挣扎，屁股也动得更厉害，性器更是因为会阴被挤压绷着跳动了两下，可惜，因为玻璃棒阻塞着精液的出路，他并没能顺利高潮。

“拿开哪个？”

疯帽子勾起嘴角，他重新站了起来，走到桌前站定，将姚琛笼罩在他的阴影里。他伸出食指点点没入尿道里，只露出一个头的玻璃棒，这让姚琛发出了更激烈的哭声。

“是这个？”

没有久留，他的食指又顺着红胀的性器向下滑，滑到震动玩具上，将那个物件用力压向姚琛的身体，把会阴压得凹陷。

“——”

姚琛眼睛翻着白哆嗦起来，一瞬间连叫都无法叫出声。

“还是这个？”

疯帽子擦掉溢出姚琛嘴角的口水，黑色的手套因为这点湿液，在灯下闪烁出不怀好意的光。

“呜……”

湿漉漉的穴口被手指撑开，皮革钝钝的质感把姚琛磨得又哭起来，他快要被缠绕着下半身杂乱的感觉逼疯了。手套摩擦他柔软的内部，把后穴撑大，微凉的空气溜进火热的体内，把穴肉刺激得收缩不止。

疯帽子捏起一小块肠肉揉弄，后穴包覆着吸紧他的手套，他就晃动着手指翻搅姚琛的后穴，搅出一股股湿粘的肠液。他看似只是戏弄的动作实际上非常有目的性，很快，姚琛就浑身一跳，僵硬着身子，喉间挤出一声嘶哑的呻吟。

他高潮了，虽然没办法射精，但他确确实实地被施加在不知名部位的快感，推下了情欲的深渊。

太多……太多了……

姚琛的脑袋中木木的，滚动着这样的字眼。他的意识一时间无法回到身体里，所以也无从知道，他的身体在自己蜜糖般的喘息中，因为腺体被三方夹击而绝顶了多少次。

他的后穴涌出了许多透明的肠液，将疯帽子的手套沾染上情欲的腥味。不属于男性身体的高潮使他全身都沁出汗水，而他去了太多次，整个人就像一条萎靡的鱼，缩在始作俑者的怀里。

他的长发粘在脸颊和后背上，垂落在胸前的发尾有时会搔到硬起的乳头，带起这副湿润身躯的又一轮颤抖。

他的束腰内衣被解下来，肢体被束缚着他的丝绸带着翻转过来，跪趴在长桌上，丝绸可以拉着他，这让他不会浑身发软直接倒下去。

他仍在失神，可疯帽子的话却像有魔力一般，直接在他的脑海中响了起来。

“现在才刚要到重点啊，爱丽丝。”

姚琛颤抖着，脑中因为这句话渐渐变得清醒，杂乱无章的疯狂快感缺了一角，体内作乱的手指撤出去了，这令他终于不用没完没了地承受另类高潮的折磨。他听到自己淫糜的声音，可是揪紧的注意力马上就被另一样东西吸引。

“不……求你……”

他的大脑终于指挥着他说出了求饶的话，可是这份谦卑来得太晚了，他的礼仪导师明显并不满意——他怒张的阴茎已经蓄势待发，抵在软塌塌张着小口的肉穴外。

“爱丽丝，你还是不懂应该怎么礼貌地请求啊。”

“啊……”

粉红的穴口被快有鸡蛋大小的龟头撑开，火热的巨物碾进身体里。姚琛揪着桌上的布料哭泣，头越垂越低，他后穴里的每一处肉褶都被熨平了，随着阴茎越插越深，他几乎以为自己肺部的空气都被挤了出去，令他感到窒息。

他紧致的内部因为先前喝过太多催情剂，不怎么费力就被疯帽子捅开，每一片黏着的肠壁都被强行分开，紧紧地缠绕在疯帽子的阴茎上。

姚琛迷蒙着双眼，眼泪不断坠落，疯帽子的阴茎烧灼着他滚烫的欲望，把他装着常识的大脑颠覆。他从没有想过自己的初夜会是这样的，明明是情欲初尝，却几乎将他整个人都改变了。

玻璃棒仍在他的性器中插转着，会阴也仍被挤压震动，可体会过绝顶快感的身体叫嚣着“不够，这些还不够”。

姚琛能感受到他在渴求着疯帽子，希望他能给予自己浓烈性爱中缺失的那角，还有不够完满的高潮，他也奢求疯帽子可以给他。

但是这些怎么可能说得出口呢，而且是对着这个不可理喻的疯狂男人。姚琛咬着下唇，任由泪水滚落他湿漉漉的小脸。他不想向疯帽子认输，因为一旦认输了，他将不知道自己的身心会滑落去哪里，还是否能寻回。

“爱丽丝，别怕。”

疯帽子安抚性地揉揉姚琛散落在后背上的长发，阴茎却进入到更深的地方，压迫掉他和姚琛之间的最后一丝缝隙。

“安心交给我就好，我会帮你的。”


	4. 第一课 03

肠道和阴茎严丝合缝泞在一起时，姚琛喘息着塌下了腰，他的眼睛失神，潋滟着无助的水光，泪珠滚落到他的手背上，唤不回他逐渐陷落的内心。

最舒服的地方被阴茎粗大的根部碾到了，肚子里面热热的，姚琛伸着舌头呻吟，用力抓着桌上的布料，就像抓着防止他被欲望的漩涡卷走的最后一根稻草。

他因动作凸起的蝴蝶骨随着他的喘息一耸一耸的，平坦的小腹也如呼吸一般收缩，绷出漂亮的弧度，偶尔能看到隐约显出的阴茎印子，这透露出埋在姚琛肚子里的侵略者究竟有多么恐怖的尺寸。

戴着手套的大手抚摸他顺畅的背部线条，透过重新变得干燥的皮革，姚琛能感受到那双手火热的温度。他觉得自己好像变成了观赏用的宠物猫，只要舒展肢体接受抚摸，就能理所当然地享受到主人的宠爱。

可事实上，他不是宠物猫，疯帽子要给他也并不是宠爱，而是教导。

灼烫的楔子碾着脆弱的肠肉缓缓抽出，姚琛头抵住桌子，双手攥得紧紧的，喉咙间发出猫儿般的嘶鸣。

他从虚妄的想象中清醒，被拖回欲望的横流，整个人仿若被冻到一样颤抖，可是逐渐收紧的内部却告知了疯帽子，爱丽丝的体内还有多少热情需要挥散。

长发从修长的颈项两边落下，将姚琛的脸隐藏在阴影里，那张不久前还向疯帽子传达着愤怒的小脸，现在已经写满了饥渴。

收缩回拢的穴肉留不住向外拔的阴茎，纤细的腰肢不顾主人内心的挣扎，已经擅自摇晃了起来，小巧的屁股也循着阴茎拔出的方向微微后坐，像是想带回那截仍纠缠在阴茎上的嫣红肠肉。

“噢……”

拔出到只剩龟头还卡在肠道里时，疯帽子左右摆起腰来，硕大的龟头就在姚琛的肉穴里晃悠着戳刺他的嫩肉，撞到最舒服的那一点时，姚琛就会颤抖着收紧肉穴，让敏感的腺体和龟头更激烈地亲吻，再被过激的快感打击到逃走。

失去熨烫的肉褶蠕动着泌出更多肠液，把唯一还在玩弄自己的龟头润得湿湿的，甚至量多到顺着龟头流了出去，沾湿本就滑腻的穴口，流到勃发着的阴茎上。

疯帽子看姚琛一会儿摇着腰肢咬上来，舒服地直抽气，一会儿又扭着屁股逃开去，整个人像猫一样蜷缩，不禁觉得有些好笑。

这届爱丽丝虽然缺乏礼仪，却非常地有趣，你看，就算不管他，他自己也能玩好一会儿。

可就算圆翘的龟头再好吃，只有前列腺能偶尔被碾到，还是叫姚琛饥渴到没多久就流着口水失去了扭摆的力气。他的内部已经尝到被完全撑开的强硬快感，这种温吞到甚至有些冷漠的快感根本填不平他欲望的沟壑，反而加快了他堕落的速度。

姚琛的脑中越发迷蒙，他软糯的嗓音流泻出甜甜的蜜，肠道里滴出的汁水也将疯帽子的阴茎完全沾湿。

火热的，能把他的内在融化掉的快感，只缺少一个因素，就可以补满了，是什么呢？姚琛收紧潮湿的肉穴，小腹上等待着再次绷出那个下流的印子。他的身上流露出一股温顺的气质，那么他所臣服的对象，自然要给他应有的奖励。

“啊呜……”

腰被向后拉着拖回去，穴口和阴茎底部撞到一起时，黏腻的水声和姚琛细弱的叫声同时响起。他的手指脱力到抓不住东西，在桌上虚虚地握着，时不时一颤一颤的，宣泄焦灼的快感。

肚子里面又被填满了，粗硕的阴茎散发着灼热的温度，把肠道中湿哒哒的汁水都烫到升温，再从抽插间溢出，被猛烈的撞击推挤成白沫。

姚琛红润的舌尖探出嘴巴，粘乎乎的呻吟声也不断掉落出来，他的肉体被快乐侵染，内心却矛盾极了。他的神魂一半仍哭泣着不想被欲望吞噬，一半却已经拥抱着疯帽子，缠绕在他身上渴求更多，不论疯帽子又提出什么诡异的要求。

要他做淑女也好，要他做荡妇也好，只要继续给予他能撕裂灵魂的快感，他就愿意一直攀附在他的身上，晃动腰肢吞吐他英武的利刃，为他吟唱最淫糜的歌剧。

不行……不行啊……

姚琛摇晃着头，想要捂住耳朵，不去听另一半神魂发出的淫叫。他咬咬舌尖，企图夺回自己所剩无几的理智，发软发颤的膝盖也支起来，努力想向前爬。

要逃走……

他的躯体在这股意志的支撑下，真的强撑着挪出了一小段，紧密交合的性器间也拉出了距离，酸痒的饥渴感爬上最深处那段空下来的肠道，姚琛咬着牙抽气，尽全力想要忽视掉不停叫嚣的性需求。

“你想去哪儿啊，爱丽丝？”

疯帽子微笑着，一手拉着姚琛的长发，一手握着他纤细的腰，轻易就将他拖了回来。“滋——”的一声黏长水声从空虚的肠道里响起，到龟头猛地撞上肉穴的尽头结束，被肚腹中沉沉的闷响取代。

诶……？

泪水滴滴答答地掉落下来，姚琛睁大眼睛，浑身木木地僵着。他还没有搞清楚状况，只来得及感觉到头皮和肚子里面都疼了一下，就仰着头陷入了狂乱的高潮。

他的下身被撞出好大一阵水声，肉穴里也痉挛着又喷出大量汁水，从交合的缝隙溅出来。直到姚琛脱力倒回桌上，像高潮中的女性一样浑身一阵一阵地发颤，迟来的哭声才响了起来。

他绝望地呜呜咽咽，可是他并不知道，自己究竟是因为什么而绝望。他被快感击坠，高潮到脑子都要变笨了，刚才一直在坚持的东西忽然就变得毫无意义，不如又甜又涩的快感有力。

与疼痛交融在一起的快感持续鞭打着姚琛的神经，他歪着脑袋哭泣着，头上的蝴蝶结在经历刚才的拉扯之后，终于在一轮轮的灭顶高潮中抖落。

他一直在高潮，不间歇的，像女人一样不停地喷水，将疯帽子滚烫的阴茎淋得更湿。可是他并不是女人，他的男性象征还被玻璃棒插着，阻塞着他达到完整绝顶的通路。

好难受……

姚琛啜泣着啃咬脸颊边的布料，他的骨盆晃出色情的弧度，连接的脊背也煽情地起伏着。这副模样任谁看了，都能想象到他正遭受着怎样的折磨，欲情已经如何蛀空了他的魂灵，只留下这可怜又美艳的躯壳。

只可惜，造成这一切的罪魁祸首，明明是最清楚这一切的人，却硬要装作不知道。疯帽子持续给予姚琛雌性般的高潮，他能给他最甜美的快感，也能剥夺他最需要的释放。

这似乎很无理取闹，可是疯帽子本来就是疯的，他是神经质，是偏执，是忽冷忽热的结合体，不过，这并不影响他愿意给爱丽丝一个温情的提示。

“爱丽丝，我的淑女。”

疯帽子温柔地抚摸姚琛的脸颊，描摹他丰满的唇形。

“告诉我，你想要什么。”

姚琛失神的眼中闪着泪光，他似乎再也坚持不住了，红润的嘴巴张张合合，终于还是如疯帽子所愿的，吐露出淑女般乖巧的请求。

“疯帽子先生……请让我……射出来吧……”

体位顷刻发生改变，疯帽子抱着姚琛坐回扶手椅上，姚琛就安稳地坐在了他的怀里。阴茎捅入前所未有的深度，姚琛吸着气仰头发颤，像只被禁锢的天鹅，又像在主人怀里伸展着撒娇的猫。

他显然又高潮了，可这没有影响到他按着疯帽子所指导的，乖乖提起裙摆，再用牙齿咬住，露出他已经被折磨多时的红胀性器。

玻璃棒慢慢地向外抽，震动玩具却仍然没有停下作乱，阴茎也没有停下插拔。姚琛咬着裙摆掉眼泪，流出的口水将裙子浸湿，漂亮的蓝色变成深蓝。

随着抽出的部分越来越多，射精的感觉也越发强烈，直到最里面的弱点又被龟头研磨，姚琛再也咬不住裙摆，反仰着头靠在疯帽子的肩膀上，再次攀上绝顶——可是身后的男人露出了恶劣的笑容。

“——”

玻璃棒被一把拔掉，姚琛睁大双眼，眼泪在崩溃中滑落。属于天堂的白光在一瞬间降临又消逝，他被快感淹没，被罪恶的高潮迅速吞噬，在恶魔的怀中堕落。

戴着黑色手套的手从他不明显的喉结，一路摸到湿润发颤的胸口，在他的左胸上停顿，疯帽子摸索着那个失速的器官，将手与心脏隔绝开的肌理使心跳声变得朦胧，却更加动听。

疯狂的男人眼中亮了亮，他好像找到能记录他的时间，又比钟表更可爱的事物了。

那么，必须要好好保存起来啊。

疯帽子少见的快乐起来，他搂着昏过去的姚琛，脱去他沾染上点点白浆，被各种液体污染的裙子，又抱着他站起来，走向自己的卧房，将姚琛安放在自己的床上。

“要快点醒来哦，爱丽丝。”

明明姚琛全身已经不挂一缕，疯帽子却还是执着地将蝴蝶结系回了他柔顺的长发上，又对着这样的姚琛许下除了他自己之外，没人能听得懂的誓言。

“你会成为最棒的淑女，我保证。”


	5. 万圣节番外

“不给甜头就捣……啊！！”

破音的尖叫响彻茶会花园，惊起乌鸦蝙蝠两三只。

姚琛脑袋发晕，倚在已经被装饰得仿佛地狱的大门的花园门口顺着气，尝试着冷静下来。

他本来是打算来一个响应节日氛围的登场，给小睡鼠几块他亲手做的巧克力，再和茶会伙伴们一起度过一个愉快的万圣夜的。可谁能想到，他刚刚踏入茶会花园，仿佛凶案现场的超血腥场面就吓得他差点成为万圣亡灵的一员。

“哇，爱丽丝你今天穿得好好看！”

地上被肢解成一块块的肉块堆匍匐着向他靠近，姚琛捂住脑门倒退两步，刚刚压下去的呕吐感又窜了上来。

“好了，停！洛洛你别过来！要不就变回原样再过来！”

糖果篮子在眩晕中掉到地上，滚过来的肉块们渐渐聚在一起，变成一只有长沙发靠枕那么大的“大松鼠”，他正扒在姚琛的篮子上不错眼地盯着看。

“好香啊爱丽丝，这是给我的吗？”

是的，如果你没有变成刚才那副鬼样子的话，我会更愿意亲手交给你。

姚琛扶着门框站直身体，无奈地看着绕着他转的睡鼠洛洛——不能因为是魔法生物就变成这么恐怖的样子啊，这下真的变成万圣惊魂夜了。

可惜无忧无虑的小睡鼠似乎完全没体会到他复杂的心情——甚至他在变回原形后，每块皮肉间仍执着地画着缝合的线条——他只是把糖果篮子顶到了头上，就把姚琛拉进了好像死过一百个人，到处都是血迹和人骨，还弥漫着一股诡异气味的花园里。

“呃，洛洛，花园的装饰会不会太夸张了……”

他明明记得昨天他离开时还只是像鬼屋一样的布景啊，怎么今天再来就变成这样了。

“会吗？这是我认真研习人类国度的作品后，在汗水与泪水中得到的成果呢……啊，我不是说我吓哭了！”

睡鼠欲盖弥彰地甩甩蓬松的大尾巴，大眼睛滴溜溜地转，企图找些别的话题来分散姚琛的注意力。

“说起来，爱丽丝你今天的衣服真的好好看啊，是疯帽子给你做的吗？”

“这个啊……”

话题果然被岔开了，睡鼠骄傲地握紧小拳头，接着低头摸起了姚琛的裙摆，没看到姚琛在他移开视线后脸上一闪而过的偷笑。

“确实是疯帽子做的呢。”

蕾丝制的领口高高包住姚琛纤细的颈项，在中段的位置用一条红色缎带系成了蝴蝶结，仿佛身首异处的人又被重新接上了漂亮的脖子；造型贴身的上半部分勾勒出了美好的上身线条，本应该穿在里面的束腰内衣被换成箍在裙子外，仿佛恶魔的血爪掐在姚琛的腰上，再向外延展成两扇恶魔翅膀；后背上的裙子拉链被做成了脊骨的模样，在尾椎和裙撑交接的地方弹起来，变成一条细细的小恶魔尾巴；撑起来的圆形裙摆上绘着蝙蝠环绕的古堡，精湛的缝纫手艺让城池首尾相连看不到接缝，形成了一圈极写实的幽深古城；黑色丝袜上印着白色的骨头图案，仿佛骨骼外露，高跟小皮鞋上缀着小小的十字架，仿佛代表着魔鬼将信仰踩在脚下。

“疯帽子的手艺可真好啊，能做出这么适合爱丽丝的裙子。”

在睡鼠亮晶晶得好像能飞出小星星的眼神中，姚琛摸摸头顶的红色恶魔角，有些不好意思地将手背到身后，踢了两下草坪，他身后的尾巴不知道出于什么原理也跟着晃了晃，好像这尾巴真的长在他身上一样。

“嗯……那家伙也就这点本领了。”

“淑女可不能做出这么不雅观的动作。”

碎碎念说出口时，被说坏话的人的声音同时响起，把姚琛吓得立刻站直，挺胸抬头收腹，整套条件反射一气呵成。

疯帽子不紧不慢地走进来，姚琛担心那高大挺拔的男人听到了自己刚才的话，回去后又要“教育”他，忍不住红了脸捏捏交叠的手指。

温热的吐息渐渐靠近耳后，姚琛绷紧了身子，但低沉的嗓音只在小巧耳垂旁留下了一句话就离开了。

“不过今天是节日，盛装打扮的少女可以被原谅。”

疯帽子走向自己的座位，伸手招了一下，干净的桌布和精致的餐具就飘了过来，稳稳地落在了光秃秃的长桌上。

“爱丽丝我们快落座吧！”

睡鼠察觉到宴会马上就要开始，连忙拉了两下姚琛，伫立在原地一动不动，耳垂红到要滴血的“少女”才像是回过神来一样，放下捂住胸口的双手，抬腿跟着小睡鼠往前走。

直到睡鼠趴在他的长软垫上，姚琛坐到疯帽子的腿上——那里是爱丽丝的座位——一直都没有出现的三月兔才变魔术一样，在一个响指中从凭空出现的帽子里蹦了出来，精准地跳到他的座位上。

“豪哥今天的登场方式也很新颖呢！”

睡鼠拍拍他的小爪子，期待地瞧着三月兔看，那只足有半个人那么高，西装革履的兔子就把他的帽子扔到地上，把它变成了一辆装满了甜食和饮品的餐车。

年纪最小的睡鼠扒着桌布，嘴巴上高叫着“不给甜头就捣蛋”，眼睛亮闪闪的满是兴奋，于是两个年长者也没有让他等很久，马上在他的面前布上了叠成一座小山的香软蛋糕，和点缀着奶泡的热可可。

“哇——”

快乐的欢呼声只维持了半秒就被“唔嘛唔嘛”的咀嚼声代替，睡鼠把脑袋低下去埋头苦吃，而三月兔也和平时一样懒得理人，说了句“万圣快乐”，就优雅地举起茶杯喝他万年不变的奶油红茶。

“什么嘛，一点节日气氛都没有……”

姚琛坐在疯帽子的腿上，不满地撇撇嘴，为什么三月兔今天也是这副装模作样的样子，明明是万圣节却穿得比平时还正经，连带着这家伙也是……

他斜睨一眼安静喝茶的疯帽子，对方和平时并无二致的高礼帽和西装让他有点低落——明明特意把亲手缝的斗篷放在了工作间，没有看到吗……

“怎么了，我亲爱的爱丽丝？”

“呃……没……”

姚琛下意识就想否认些什么，但被疯帽子黑沉的瞳仁注视着，联想到那节教他“诚实说话”的课，他就红了脸，不自觉地说出了实话。

“斗篷……没有穿吗？”

说完这句话姚琛就后悔了，自己的语气听起来怎么莫名其妙地有些埋怨，明明也并没有很期待疯帽子穿上的……好吧，就只有一点点期待，毕竟从选料到设计都是他瞒着疯帽子亲自来的，缝纫的工作也花了好多天呢。

疯帽子眯眯下垂的眼，凝视着姚琛身后那条俏皮的尾巴，这个被他用了点魔法固定住小东西此时正跟着主人的心情低垂着晃动，姚琛以为它只是裙子的配饰，但实际上这个尾巴应该更像是他身体的一部分。

睡鼠闻言也从蛋糕堆里面抬起头，他好像才注意到疯帽子和三月兔的普通着装，但这并不影响他抖抖沾满了奶油的胡须抱怨。

“三月兔和疯帽子为什么都不装扮一下，一年一度的万圣节诶。”

就是啊……

姚琛低头绞绞手指，在心中点点头赞同睡鼠的话。他确实也有幻想过一点点，疯帽子穿着他缝的斗篷，装扮成冷峻的吸血鬼的样子，但是这人肯定会说着“这是小孩子的节日”，然后推拒掉。

“这是小孩子的节日，”

你看吧……

“但是偶尔配合一下小孩子的乐趣也不是不可以。”

我就说了……咦？

话音刚落，优雅喝茶的三月兔就放下茶杯，从巴掌大的脸上变出了一张血盆大口，把睡鼠吓得直接从座位上蹿了起来，蛋糕都顾不上吃了，惊叫着到处跑。

而姚琛却无心去关注三月兔和睡鼠之间的闹剧，他的全部心神都被瞬间在眼前张开的帘幕吸引了，那帘幕仿佛缀满了星屑，在翻动间将他包裹在其中，于是他就好像坐在了星空里。短暂的视线遮蔽后，一条修长的手臂挥舞着将夜幕展开，扮作吸血鬼的英俊男人随即出现在了姚琛面前，那翻飞的星幕被端正地别到了吸血鬼的肩头，正是他缝的那件斗篷。

如姚琛所期望的一样，疯帽子将半边头发梳了上去，露出平时被刘海遮住的额头和英挺的眉峰，两边微勾的嘴唇笑得比往常更开些，从唇缝中露出了用魔法催长的尖牙。

“诶……”

姚琛有点震惊，他在感叹中捂住脸，手掌下的脸蛋渐渐发热。他开始懊恼，自己是不是又在睡觉时不小心说出了心里的想法，不然疯帽子的装扮为什么会和他想象中的几乎一模一样呢？

“不喜欢吗？”

不知道是不是为了逗他，疯帽子的嗓音刻意压得更低，他捉住姚琛弯成了心形的尾巴，摸到尾巴尖捏了捏，他的淑女就软了腰身靠在他的怀里，睁大疑惑的双眼往身后瞧。但疯帽子马上就捉着他的下巴把他的小脸扭了回来，让姚琛和自己四目相对。

“嗯……喜欢……只有一点点喜欢。”

“那就好。”

疯帽子勾起嘴角，为了配合吸血鬼的身份，他的肤色比平时要苍白些，此时那张没什么血色的脸正在慢慢越靠越近，这让姚琛害羞到想要逃走。

“谢谢你的礼物。”

在嘴唇间只剩下稍微抬一下头就可以碰到的距离时，姚琛又被揉了一下尾巴而失去了逃跑的力气，疯帽子的道谢就细致地落在了他的唇上。

被紧紧地圈住时，姚琛觉得自己好像被吸血鬼的尖牙咬到了，因此整个口腔里都充满了草莓味的“血液”。

“万圣快乐，爱丽丝。”

回礼的糖果融化在交叠的唇舌间，姚琛品尝着疯帽子给他的“甜头”，在逐渐变得迷迷糊糊的脑中回应着他的节日祝福——你也是啊，万圣快乐。


	6. 圣诞番外

雪橇车滑过天际，金铃叮叮当地响着，睡鼠洛洛架着车在半空转了个圈后落了地，停靠在了今晚的最后一个目的地外。

暖橘色的灯光透出窗子，姚琛不确定那是疯帽子特意给他留的灯，还是本来就没有睡。

“晚安啦爱丽丝，今天辛苦了哦。”

睡鼠小声地和他的伙伴道别，为了答谢一年间的照顾和他一起辛勤奔走派发礼物，现在也到了收工的时候呢。

“晚安洛洛，圣诞快乐。”

最后又埋在睡鼠暖洋洋的毛发里蹭了蹭，姚琛就提着已经缩小到单手就能掌握的魔法礼物袋下了雪橇，屋外纯白的积雪上落下了第一对脚印，代表着“圣诞老人”终于回家了。

“还没有睡吗……”

轻手轻脚地进了屋走进卧室，已经铺好的床上却没有那个身影，姚琛握着小小的礼物袋，有些犹豫起来。

他本来希望疯帽子在他回来前就已经入睡，这样他就能把礼物挂在床头，等超龄大朋友第二天醒来后再收下，然而他还没睡，这让姚琛非常懊恼要不要带着礼物去找他。

“哎！不管了。”

这样的礼物，果然还是不好意思当面送出去，姚琛索性把礼物袋藏在了疯帽子的枕头下，就扭身去找那个半夜不睡觉的家伙去了。

工作间的门在姚琛敲门前就拉开了，他探身进去瞧，有点意外工作中的疯帽子竟然会分心，能听到他的脚步声。

“勤劳的圣诞老人终于下班了？”

明明在工作间里却少见的没有在画设计图或裁剪布料，疯帽子倚坐在靠窗的沙发上，看起来正在休息。

“怎么还没有睡觉……”

是在等我吗？因为羞涩而没有问出的话，在疯帽子的眼中似乎无所遁形，姚琛红着脸扭过头，没有抗拒疯帽子拉着他坐进自己怀里的力道。

“没有圣诞老人的体温，我没有办法入睡啊。”

疯帽子勾着姚琛的下巴轻吻，宽厚的怀抱驱散了萦绕在红裙上的凉意，姚琛眯着眼睛，温柔的吻令刚从外面回来的他有些昏昏欲睡，他放空自己躺进疯帽子的怀里，在意识快要断线的时候，头上却忽然迸开一股触电般的刺激。

“咿！怎么回事…？…哈啊……”

“原来圣诞老人不是圣诞老人，是只小驯鹿啊。”

不顾姚琛已经喘息着缩成一团，疯帽子饶有兴味地抚摸着他头上的魔法驯鹿角，这个小玩意儿戴上后就可以有知觉，不过碰一下就要颤一颤，似乎也有些太敏感了。

“不要……不要碰了……嗯……”

弱气的求饶声很少会引起疯帽子的同情心，今天也不例外，当他把小巧鹿角含进嘴巴里时，被“降职”成驯鹿的姚琛抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

“这么舒服吗？”

疯帽子含含糊糊地打趣，他擅长接吻的舌头绕着鹿角打转，大手抚摸着姚琛在蹭动间露出来的白皙腿根，那片肌肤掩藏在红色圣诞裙下，没有被过膝靴包住也不会轻易露出来，因此还是温暖的，此时落到了疯帽子的手里被揉来捏去，很快便发起热来。

“驯鹿是圣诞老人的坐骑，想骑这么可爱的小鹿，不成为圣诞老人可不行呢。”

“啊嗯……什么……？”

顶在衣帽架上的圣诞帽飘飘忽忽的飞了过来，扣在了疯帽子的头上，姚琛搞不清楚状况，疯帽子还在舔吸他的鹿角，直接作用在骨质上的快感比作用在皮肉上要露骨得多，一波一波地侵袭他的脑袋，顺着脊椎滑来滑去，把他的腰电得麻麻的。

他已经被疯帽子按在了沙发上，疯帽子握着他的腰肢把他的下半身提了起来，这样的姿势相当危险，可是被快感刺激得晕晕乎乎的姚琛根本没有力气反抗，况且，谁说他对平安夜没有任何期待呢？

“哦？看来我的小驯鹿是一只不太乖巧的小家伙呢。”

样式有几分性感的蕾丝内裤暴露在掀起的裙摆下，疯帽子隔着遮挡力并不很好的料子揉弄那个湿润的入口，激起小驯鹿爱丽丝一阵轻颤。

“啊……不……别拉开……”

将薄薄的蕾丝挑到一边，两个大拇指向两边轻微用力，准备好被进入的小口就无抵抗的敞开了，姚琛摇着头，搭在肩头的长发在晃动间垂了下来，又因为他回身去捉疯帽子的手而撩了起来。

“啊……嗯……”

相比之下要小巧很多的手只来得及搭上疯帽子的手指，就发着颤攥起了小拳头，被疯帽子拉着手腕扣在同样一抖一抖的屁股上。

不论吃过多少次，粗大肉棍推进的过程都不那么轻松，姚琛仰着头缩起肩膀，背上骨骼透过衣裙也能看出，让他看起来像只欲飞的蝴蝶，可是伸出嘴巴的舌尖和不断掉落的吟哦，却显得他不很纯洁。

“爱丽丝，我的小驯鹿。”

火热硬块完全楔进柔软的体内，疯帽子挺着腰发出了舒服的喟叹，姚琛的反应比他还要再激烈点，舒爽使疯帽子畅快地揉了几下手感颇好的屁股，这或许就是害得姚琛“啊啊呜呜”的叫出来的罪魁祸首。

被拨到了一边的蕾丝料子在动作间回弹，绷在疯帽子和姚琛紧密结合的位置上，有点阻碍到圣诞老人亲密无间的骑驭。

第一次做也是在工作间里，如果是那个时候，爱丽丝纤细的肢体应该不会那么轻易就让内裤回弹吧？

但是现在不一样了。疯帽子满意地捏弄姚琛饱满的臀肉，爱丽丝渐渐地拥有了淑女该有的优雅腰臀比，这才是令人高兴的事，因此这点小插曲完全可以被原谅。

而且聪明的小驯鹿早就想到了解决方法啊。

“诶……怎么……”

被扣在屁股上的手被拉着又往下带了带，姚琛感到五指被展开，困惑地歪了歪头，直到疯帽子将蕾丝内裤的边缘送进他的手里。

“爱丽丝，要抓住哦。”

察觉到那是什么的时候，姚琛的脸瞬间涨红，还不等他害羞地拒绝，体内硕大的性器就动了起来，害得他的神情突然崩坏成极度淫乱的样子，因扭转不及时被疯帽子看到。

“好色的小驯鹿。”

“哈啊……不……啊……”

没有掐住腰的那只手惩罚性的落在了姚琛的屁股上，因为力道很轻拍出了更脆的声音，羞得姚琛抬不起头来。

他被操得灵魂快从嘴巴飞出去，可是因为快感太强烈，他上面的嘴巴和下面的口子一样合不上，甚至仿佛比起了哪边发出的声音更响似的，呻吟声和水声都变得越来越大。

又粗又长的肉棍从前列腺一直插入肠管的末端，在尽头画半圈碾一碾才抽出来重复这轮动作，每次挤压到敏感的腺体，姚琛的叫声都拐着弯扬起来，而当最深处被撞到发颤时，他又叫得像是要哭出来了。

不过疯帽子知道，这种啜泣只是淑女的求欢而已，爱丽丝有多喜欢自己插入他的内部，放荡吸吮着性器的穴肉早就告诉了他。每次深吻最深处时都会晃着腰渗出更多的汁水，甜蜜地呻吟，这样直白又矜持的反应值得被奖励。

因此疯帽子就俯下身去，抬起姚琛的下颌去吻他，吮抿他的唇瓣，拉扯他的舌尖，舔掉他喝不下去的口水，姚琛就被这样的吻迷醉了心神。

“唔……唔啊……”

屁股到肚子都被灼烧着，姚琛急喘着发出哭泣的声音，他的手指发颤快要抓不住内裤了，疯帽子骑他骑得太狂野，根本不是一只小驯鹿能承受的。

“啊啊——”

腹内柔软的地方被用力闯入的时候，姚琛尖叫着泄了出来，高潮使他的眼前发花，但他能感觉到疯帽子粗大的性器还没有射精。已经习惯了高潮后再被火热精液浇灌到崩溃哭喊，没有吃到精液的话，就还不到完结的时候。

“唔……哦……”

果然，在性器缓缓拔出湿淋淋的肉道后，姚琛也被疯帽子拉了起来，他被疯帽子牵着手拉向工作桌，如果忽略他们衣衫不整的样子，简直像是款款步向舞池一样优雅。

刚刚射出的精液透过蕾丝内裤的孔隙流了出来，绝顶让姚琛身子发软，这几步路都走不利索，真的像只刚出生的小鹿一样，双腿打着颤，于是他腿间的精液也因这颤动，拉着丝，滴滴答答地落到了地面上，散发出性爱的腥味。

“小驯鹿一晚上奔走了这么多地方，很辛苦吧。”

走到桌边，疯帽子将姚琛抱到桌上坐好，在亲了亲可爱的鹿角唤起姚琛的新一轮喘息后，他半蹲下身去，轻轻地吻上了带有色情肉感的大腿。

“哈啊……老师……”

眼前发生的事瞬间就麻痹了姚琛的半边身子，他捂着嘴巴也掩盖不住包裹着甜蜜呻吟的惊呼，双腿情不自禁地夹紧，又因疯帽子的动作而渐渐分开。

刚刚做爱时没有脱下去的过膝绒靴，正被疯帽子缓缓地褪下去，伴随着不曾从肌肤上离开的吻，一点点地，顺着修长纤细的腿滑下去。

“嗯……呀……”

靴子里的细绒将腿部肌肤压出了一点纹路，那些不易察觉的纹路被疯帽子轻微地吸起来含吮，等薄薄的嘴唇离开时，那里就留下了一个个浅红的痕迹。

大腿、膝盖、小腿、脚踝，细嫩的皮肤被轻吻拂过，温润的关节会得到压下去的嘴唇额外的摩擦。

疯帽子握着靴子的脚跟处转了转手腕，小驯鹿的脚就从靴子里露了出来，最后的吻落在脚背上，疯帽子抬头看向整个眼睛连同眼尾全都发着红的姚琛，弯起嘴角露出了一个微笑。

“圣诞快乐，我的淑女。”

右边的靴子还没有脱下去，但小驯鹿似乎已经不能再等了，他朝着他的老师伸出双手，于是疯帽子就将他搂进怀里，回应了他急切的亲吻，与他一同倒向了桌子上。

梦境王国已经进入深夜，在这个温馨的平安夜，乖孩子们都早已睡下，不过帽子屋里没有乖孩子，只有一个不乖的小淑女，和他最爱的老师，比起他们，大概还是圣诞夜的雪会先害羞地捂住耳朵，更早地入睡吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外小剧场  
说起来，姚琛送给疯帽子的圣诞礼物到底是什么呢？因为派发礼物和做爱耗光了小驯鹿的体力，睡着的他看起来不能回答我们的问题了。  
哦，疯帽子老师还没睡，他似乎发现枕头底下的东西了。  
一个小小的天鹅绒面的盒子从礼物袋里掉了出来，疯帽子没有打开，就把盒子又收起来了。  
他想起半个多月前的一个晚上，爱丽丝趁着他睡觉时偷偷用皮尺量他无名指的尺寸，他当然没有睡着，不过也不打算睁眼打断爱丽丝的工作。  
真好懂啊。疯帽子笑了，他也准备了一个差不多的盒子，放在了送给爱丽丝的新帽子里，他想爱丽丝也会很喜欢他的礼物。  
把礼物袋又放回了枕头底下，疯帽子躺下去搂着姚琛闭上了眼睛。  
他打算明早再当着爱丽丝的面拆礼物，应该没有很坏心眼吧。


End file.
